fatal fate
by Hanayuki Shizuka
Summary: plot is from Mars...only a abstract...ending..they thought they could have a happy ending...i guess they thought wrongly


Disclaimer: POT does not and will never belong to me

Just a small part from the whole story, too lazy to put all of it in. but if you guys like it, tell me and maybe I will put it in. The story starts when Fuji was racing down the bend on his motorcycle in the final race…at every turn, an angel and devil co-existed…

Fuji's POV

As he neared the bend, he prepared himself for the sharp turn. Slowly letting his mind go blank, he took the bend swiftly and a close brush with the devil that lurked around each corner of the tracks. Racing on, he is no longer running from the demons his memory had set behind him, no, he is now racing towards the end, towards Tezuka.

Every time in the past, whenever he took a bend, he would pray. He prayed that the devil would claim him. Living with the memories of his dead twin is more painful than the fiery anger of Hell. He was sure that he would embrace the release from the memories dying would grant him. Yet, every time, in the past, he met the angel.

This time, he prayed as well. Prayed, he did, but so differently.

"Please, let the angel be there again. Not the devil." After all the hiding and attempts at outrunning, he has someone to race back to. Tezuka, my Kuni-chan, wait for me.

Fate, always enjoy a twist of dark humor in toying with human's life. Just as Fuji took the bend, the devil decided to come out to play.

CRASH!

Tezuka's POV

He felt the pain, down his spine and straight into his soul. Fuji! His mind cried out. Tearing from the crowds, he sprinted through the grounds, brushing off the hands that tried to stop him from entering the track used for the race.

Fuji! He cried again. Fear, so intense, he never knew could choke a person. As he raced through the track, the faint acidic smell of rubber burned into the hard concrete track lingered stubbornly in the air. He saw him. A bloody mess, laid unmoving on the tracks.

"Kuni-chan…Gomen, the devil…ha…cough I was too intent… cough on returning to your side…cough jealous…I guess… the devil…"the hand Tezuka was gripping so hard, went limp.

"FUJI!"

Fuji' POV

The lights are too bright, switch it off. He said, or he thought he said. Where am I? Heaven or Hell?

He turned his head and saw that he was on the roof top, again. The roof top his twin had jumped down from. He felt sick, but yet, calm.

"Syuu… come with me." A hand gripped his leg. Myuu… my brother, who shared the same face, yet so different. So young yet saw too much, so quiet yet so important. My face, my body, my voice, yet he is not me. We once shared the same heart beat in our mother's womb, yet chose totally different lives. Myuu, my brother, whom I killed, pushed from this very building. Myuu…

He reached down, reaching for the cold, cold hand.

"Syuu… come to me." Fuji turned; his hand barely escaped the chilling hand of his brother. Tezuka, the one I would always go back to.

"Gomen ne, Myuu…you have to wait…my love beat too strong to die now that I found him…"

Tezuka's POV

He sat at the bedside, knowing the exact moment Fuji came back to him. He was relieved. He saw Myuusuke came for Fuji. He feared that he just found Fuji only to lose him yet again.

"Kuni-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Come closer…"

"I want… 2 moles of hydrogen and 1 mole of oxygen"

Fuji is back.

Or so they thought…

Paralyzed…walking would be a problem…racing…no never…

The doctors' words revolved in his head… walking would be a problem…a burden…

"GET OUT OF HERE…I HATE YOU! YOU MADE ME GO TO THE LAST RACE! YOU KILLED ME!"

"Fuji…"

"Get out!"

"How can I go, when my heart tells me to stay?"

"Cut that crap! Just…just get out…I am a burden…" Fuji sobbed bitterly into his pillow. Burden, burden to my love.

"How can I leave, when I know you need me? How can I leave when I know that our hearts beat as one? How can I leave when I know that I must be always behind you, pushing you towards our future?"

"How can you be a burden, when you hold the universe off my back once? How can you be a burden, when I love you so?"

"Kuni-chan…"blue eyes swam with tears and such despair, Tezuka thought he dies. How he wanted to share the burden with Fuji, how he wish he was the one on the bed, unable to move.

Months after months of therapy, Fuji walks.

"Ne, Kuni-chan, come here, the grass is so soft under my two feet! My bare walking feet!" Fuji skipped along the park; his legs were finally strong enough to hold him. He was giddy with pleasure; he is no longer a burden. He is back, normal and able to love again.

Now I can walk by your side and not you behind me pushing me along.

Or so they thought.

Fuji never realized he came too close to the road, he never realized that he is now in the way of a speeding car. Never knew it, till Tezuka slammed into him and knocked him down.

CRASH!

Tezuka's POV

When Fuji could walk, my heart fluttered with such excitement. Seeing him dancing so agilely along the park was the best sight I saw in the last few months. He skipped and danced, right out to the path, right into… the way of a car.

I ran. How can I lose him after I took so much time pulling him from the Hell?

The moment the car hit, pain exploded in my body.

Fuji was there, his eyes filled with tears again.

"Shhh… I am… fine…"

"Kuni-chan… why do I always bring you pain, when all I want to do is love you?"

"Ha…because… anata… baka… desu ne…"

"No…NO!"

"Fuji…"

"I am calling the ambulance!"

"Fuji, maten…"

"I am calling the police…"

"Fuji…I cannot make it…you know that… don't cry, not for me…please…"

"Kuni-chan…"

"Fuji…no matter where I am, cough out blood remember that I love…love you…always save a space beside you… for me… cause, I… will always… be there for you…"

A scream could be heard resounding through the park. A lover's anguish and a heart-broken plead, all swirled around the embraced couple. Fate had once again intervened, leaving only the echo of the broken couple's regrets and memories behind. Nothing could escape the cycle of destiny; nothing could break the path Fate had set. Nothing could keep a couple meant to be separated by death, together.


End file.
